


Door Six

by they_hear_the_music



Series: Advent Calendar 2015 [6]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Advent Calendar 2015, Fluff, M/M, blood mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5365352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/they_hear_the_music/pseuds/they_hear_the_music
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>6. Hot tea and cozy sweaters</p>
            </blockquote>





	Door Six

**Author's Note:**

> Sixth door for my Les Mis Advent Calendar from [this](http://they-hear-the-music.tumblr.com/post/129599547874) prompt list

"Ferre!"

Combeferre lifted his head from the book he had been reading and was met with Courfeyrac's big grey eyes.

"By Merlin's dirtiest underwear, have you been out here all day?" Courfeyrac wanted to know with slight panic in his voice and his surroundings started to come back into focus. Right, he had gone outside onto the snowed lands to breath some fresh air and read a chapter or two in his new transfiguration book, which had evidentially turned into sitting down and reading almost the entire book. He hadn't even noticed that he couldn't seem to feel his feet or how he was trembling in his coat.

"I was just-" he started, interrupting himself at the deep scowl that was forming on Courfeyrac's face.

"We're going inside right now," he growled and pulled Combeferre to his feet.

Combeferre swayed a bit at first when his feet ached form the sudden weight and movement but Courfeyrac had yet to let go of his arm and kept him upright, cursing under his breath. Courfeyrac was not often angry and Combeferre instantly felt bad for the obvious fright he had given his best friend. Combeferre and Courfeyrac had been friends for three years now and of course Courfeyrac would worry about him, but actually seeing him angrily staring ahead and his lip bitten raw from worry was a new sight for Combeferre.

"I'm sorry, Courf. I didn't mean-"

"Yeah, I know," Courfeyrac said, sounding more fond and tired, than angry now.

"How did you find me, anyway?" Combeferre asked as they were walking back to the castle.

Courfeyrac looked at him in utter disbelieve.

"You missed lunch," he informed him.

"Oh."

Courfeyrac's fingers tightened around Combeferre's arm, his face hidden behind his brown curls. "Don't ever do that again!"

"Missing lunch?"

"Ferre!" Courfeyrac exclaimed, giving him a playful shove a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

 

Courfeyrac brought him to the Ravenclaw dorms, which were mostly empty, and sat him down on a couch by the fire. They were in their third year now and had long stopped bothering with sticking to their own house.

"I'll be right back," Courfeyrac announced, disappearing into the dorms and reemerging with two of Combeferre's sweaters.

"Wear them," Courfeyrac demanded while he busied himself with making tea.

"You're worse than Joly," Combeferre joked, dutifully pulling the first sweater over his head. His hands hurt from the sudden change in temperature but beside that he felt fine, not really warranting the fuss Courfeyrac was making.

"I heard that," Joly called from the other end of the room, where he had been buried in his potions homework and Combeferre smiled.

Once the tea was done Courfeyrac poured them both a cup and settled next to Combeferre on the couch.

"I'm really sorry," Combeferre tried again and Courfeyrac leaned against him with a low grumble.

"Just please try not to do this again."

"I will."

Courfeyrac send him one of his brilliant smiles and Combeferre felt the familiar warmth that he usually felt around Courfeyrac speeding through his chest as he smiled back helplessly. He was always a bit helpless when it came to Courfeyrac.

Suddenly the door to the Ravenclaw common room flew open and revealed a disheveled looking Enjolras with blood coloring his nose, mouth and shirt. Courfeyrac was on his feet immediately coming to the rescue of his shaking friend, Joly and Combeferre right behind him.

"Oh my god, Enjolras what happened to your face?"

For a second it looked like Enjolras might not answer. He was shaking with rage and his eyes darted around the room aimlessly. "Grantaire punched me," he finally got out between gritted teeth.

"What the fuck?" Joly exclaimed, now at Enjolras side to examine if the nose was broken. He produced a tissue out of one of his pockets and started to carefully clean Enjolras' face.

"I might have punched him first," Enjolras told them. "He didn't bleed, though." It was very hard to tell if Enjolras was proud or annoyed by that fact.

"It doesn't look broken and the bleeding has already stopped," Joly said. "I should- I better go and look for Grantaire."

Enjolras nodded, flinching when the movement proved not optimal for the comfort of his nose. He took the tissue Joly offered and then Joly was gone.

Combeferre and Courfeyrac both led Enjolras to the couch they had been occupying, sitting on his sides waiting for him to even out his breathing.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Combeferre asked.

"No," Enjolras said and for the fist time in over two years of friendship Combeferre saw the shy little boy again, that Enjolras had been before Courfeyrac had befriended him. He had cast his eyes down on his hands, which he had tangled in his lap, his shoulders hunched and he was biting his lip.

"Is there more tea?" Enjolras asked a strange hollowness swinging along in his voice.

"Sure," Courfeyrac said and got up to get some, sending a worried glance towards Combeferre over Enjolras head.

 

"I don't think I'm gonna like Grantaire much," Enjolras admitted after a few minutes of silence.

"You don't have to like everyone as long as you treat them with respect," Combeferre said, trying to be diplomatic. Grantaire was a good kid, even if he could be kind of a dick at times.

"But he is friends with so many people I'm friends with. What if he comes to the ABC? What if-"

Enjolras had never been the friend others would choose over someone else, Combeferre realized. Enjolras had never been the best friend, the more important friend, the one you would stick with in a fight. He was used to loosing his friends over fights he picked with others and Combeferre was sure that there had been so many fights Enjolras had been a part of.

Combeferre wished desperately he knew what to say, how to tell him that things were different now, that Enjolras didn't need to be afraid to loose his friends like this anymore. Courfeyrac took Enjolras hand in his and so Combeferre did the same and squeezed it. We're here, he thought. And we're here to stay.

"You know what we should do?" Courfeyrac said after a while. "Set out some milk for your mystery cat!"

Enjolras rolled his eyes. "It's just a cat I saw in my first year, Courf. No mystery there," he told him, but now - with the possibility brought up - Enjolras fiddled restless on the couch. He was sitting up straight again, his eyes no longer clouded with anger or worry.

"Well, then let's go see if we can find the no-mystery cat today," Courfeyrac said gleefully and pulled both of his friends up in a swift motion.

Enjolras didn't let go of their hands the entire way down to the kitchens.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [here on tumblr](http://they-hear-the-music.tumblr.com) come and say hi :>


End file.
